It can't be that bad
by Zammie4eva
Summary: Shikamaru and Choji have a fight! not as bad as it sounds. kind radnom, not much plot but yeah. can be taken as yaoi but is intended as friendship only.


**It Can't Be That Bad**

**Okay this was just some random thing I came up with while reading some fic about Chouji and Shikamaru had a fight and it gave me an idea. So, feel free to flame if you want or offer any advice if you want something changed or to make it better.**

**Summary: ummmm…. basically Chouji's upset and Shikamaru can't figure out why except that he seems to be angry with him for some reason. Ends in slight ShikaChou it is meant to be friendship, but you can interpret it as something more if you wish. I personally have nothing against ShikaChou but I just prefer them to stay close friends. Don't mind if you'd like to think of it as a relationship, the choice is yours depending on your preferences.**

**Pairings: ShikaChou friendship/yaoi whatever you want.**

**Disclaimer: trust me guys, I do not own Naruto.**

Shikamaru's POV

I stared at Chouji, for what seemed like an eternity. The shock of what had just happened filled my mind and I found myself thinking, _why? _

*FLASHBACK*

"Chouji how many times do I have to say it? You need to lose some weight!" Ino cried poking Chouji in the stomach. I scowled when I saw Chouji tear up at the insult.

"Go away Ino, go irritate Sasuke." I said. "Don't worry about it Chouji, don't listen to her." I continued turning to my friend.

"What do you know?" Chouji suddenly exclaimed, I was stunned, this was unexpected, because the shout was not directed at Ino, it was directed at _me._

"Wh-what?" I stammered. "What do you know?" Chouji repeated. "Just shut up for once in your life Shikamaru, and leave me alone! You don't know anything! Nothing at all supposed genius!"

I was hurt, more hurt then I'd like to let on. And being hurt, I did the most idiotic thing I'd ever done in my entire life, and responded in anger.

"Supposed genius? You know I never flaunt that fact, and I've never said I was smart let alone a genius, you know I don't care. And I don't know anything? What do _you _know? What have you ever known? I don't know what's made you act like this all of a sudden, when all I've ever done is help you, but believe me, right now I couldn't care less! Ino's right; you need to learn when to stop shoving things in your mouth. Lose some weight why don't you?"

I can't believe I had just said what I did to my best friend, I don't know what possessed me to say it, but before I could even start apologising, Chouji's glare made me freeze.

Chouji was glaring at me, in hatred I'd never seen before. "I hate you." He stated. "Leave me alone." And then he vanished from sight.

*END FLASHBACK*

Ino turned to me, "That wasn't…because of me was it?" she asked fearfully. I could've yelled at her and told her it was, but that's never been my style. Or at least, it never _used_ to be.

"No Ino, this is something I've done. I just don't know what." I said tiredly, what was I going to do now? What a drag, this was going to be troublesome I could tell.

"Well figure it out quick coz Chouji looked pretty mad. Let me know if you need my help with him," Ino said scampering off before I could stop her.

Not that I wanted her around for this anyway, troublesome women like her were sure to make things worse.

As I wandered slowly after Chouji's chakra trail, I let my mind skim over anything that would have made him act that way.

Had I eaten the last bite of any meal with him? No, I always saved the last bite for him. Had I said anything about his weight, in his presence or not? No, I didn't care about my best friend's size.

Was it because of my lazy reaction to something important he'd said? No it couldn't be that, he knew my style and I always showed pride in whatever my friend said to me.

I couldn't think of one single thing that Chouji could have against me. And all this confusion was giving me a headache. Troublesome.

"What a drag," I sighed and looked up, it was a beautiful day, the irony of it hit me like a boulder.

It would have been the perfect day for cloud watching, I vaguely remembered I was going to ask Chouji to watch with me later today. This thought made me sad.

Now I'm not much of a crying self-pity kind of guy, but being unable to work out what I'd done to Chouji, and the thought that I'd _done _somethingto Chouji made me thoroughly depressed.

And depression on this scale made me want to break down and cry. And that's exactly what I did. I broke down in my favourite spot for cloud watching, buried my face in my hands, and I cried.

Not a fact I am proud of, but not I fact I would deny either. Unless you asked me directly, then all I'd do would be to stare at you with a bored expression on my face and choose not to respond.

I lost all sense of time, it felt like the world was holding still just for me. I know, arrogant right? But I didn't much care. The only thing I cared about, was losing my pal.

That's when I heard; "Shi-Shikamaru?" and the world began to move again. I turned at the sound. "Chouji!" my voice was cracked from my tears as I stood bolt upright and faced my former friend.

He saw the tear tracks on my face and his eyes widened, "H-Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

I blinked. What's wrong? He was honestly asking me what's wrong? "Were you not paying attention to yourself five minutes ago?" I snapped.

"Huh? I've been home all day training," Chouji said looking confused. "What? But then…" I sat back down slowly. Chouji joined me.

"What's going on Shikamaru?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly as if in a daze, "I have no idea." I said.

An alarm went off and suddenly, Shikamaru bolted upright. Looking from right to left, he realised he had been dreaming.

'what a weird dream...' he thought.

**Okay so yeah that was pretty random but I hope you guys like it ^_^**


End file.
